


The Photo

by bitch_barnes



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Avengers: Endgame Spoilers - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bully Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Post-Endgame, Protective Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Spoilers, flash thompson is a dick, post-Avengers: Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_barnes/pseuds/bitch_barnes
Summary: Post-EndgamePeter struggles going back to school after the funeral when a photo emerges in the newspaperOf course, Flash won't leave him alone





	The Photo

**Author's Note:**

> ****IMPORTANT****  
> For the sake of this fic, the events of infinity war happened later and Morgan was born secretly and lived at the cabin and everything and everyone was only dusted for about two months before they were brought back
> 
> Also, this story was written in about an hour and was not beta read or anything like that, so if you see any errors, lmk!! I’ve already gone through and corrected a few

Peter is in his room in the tower sitting on his bed before school, knees to his chest, listening to Karen recap a nature documentary to keep him distracted from… everything that happened…  

Karen is just getting to a part about life in the deep sea when she pauses slightly, breaking Peter out of his trance.

“Karen? What is it?” he asks, voice hoarse from crying and misuse.

The AI seems to hesitate. Peter still marvels at how Mr. Stark - _Tony_ \- was able to make his AIs seem so human-like.

“It’s nothing I can help fix, Peter,” she replies, sounding regretful and worried.

Peter assumes she is talking about Tony, so he doesn’t push.

He sighs and slowly pulls himself off the bed, back cracking when he stands. He grabs his backpack, says bye to Pepper and Morgan, and climbs into Happy’s car to drive to school.

 

The black car pulls away from the curb, leaving Peter behind as he stares at the building in front of him. Students are filing into the school for the first time in two weeks, as schools and businesses had time off after everyone was returned by the second snap. By Tony.

He breathes out shakily and begins his slow walk inside.

 

Peter gets weird looks as he makes his way to his first class. He _did_ disappear during the snap, after all. Between getting caught up for school and reading up on the snap over the past two weeks, he discovered he was one of only eight students who disappeared at the school.

Keeping his head down, he shuffles into biology and takes his usual seat in the back of the room next to Ned.

Peter had texted Ned once since he came back.

_I’m alive. Mr. Stark didn't make it. I’ll see you in school. - Peter_

He can feel the sorry looks his best friend is throwing his way. He looks up at him and smiles a sad, tired smile. _I’m okay_ , it says.

 

But he doesn’t feel okay.

 

Tony is dead.

 

Peter keeps his head down and does his work, blessedly being ignored for most of the day. That is, until the end of the last class.

This kid - Peter can’t even remember his name - turns around and looks at Peter strangely.

“What did it feel like to get dusted?”

Peter’s blood turns cold and the class goes silent, not bothering to hide their curious stares.

He struggles to control his breathing and closes his eyes. Ned puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

After a minute of tense silence, he speaks.

“I could feel it coming.” His voice is small. “The others- they didn’t know, but it’s like I could feel the atoms in my body start to slow down and stop.”

He opens his eyes and has a far off look on his face.

“Stop being such a wuss,” one of Flash’s cronies interrupts, “When your nerves fizzle out and disappear, you don’t feel anything,” he finishes, a cocky smirk on his face.

A slight tremor takes over Peter’s body as he is transported back to the memory. The _pain_ and _agony_ he felt as his body screamed as it turned to ash. He looks at the bully, eyes red rimmed and dead. “I would have thought so too…”

The bell rings and the students shuffle away, perturbed by what Puny Peter Parker said. Reports said no one else could feel anything or knew what was going on. Surely he was lying.

 

Right?

 

Peter arrives at decathalon where MJ greets him with a curt nod. Thankfully, she immediately starts practice.

 

At the end of practice, she says she has an announcement. “As all of you may have realized, our teammate has returned to us,” she motions to Peter with a small smile, “Hey loser,” and turns back to the group, “Now that he’s back,” she looks to Flash, “You’re an alternate again.”

Flash, smirks evilly, knowing this was coming, and dangles a newspaper in front of him.

“I don’t think we should have a liar on our team, MJ.”

MJ grabs the paper, already tired of Flash’s shit. The annoyed look drops off her face and is replaced by something unreadable. Flash rips it back and throws it at Peter. “Care to explain, Penis?”  
It’s like the wind has been knocked out of his lungs. This is what Karen was worried about that morning.

 

 _Iron Man Dead. Family and Friends of Tony Stark Attend Small Ceremony_ the headline reads.

Below the large print is a photo no one should have been able to get.

It’s of the funeral. Everyone is standing stony-faced and silent as Pepper tearily watches the flower’s and Tony’s first arc reactor drift out into the lake.

Peter is to her left, Morgan to her right.

Someone must have followed some of the heroes when they drove to the cabin…

 

“Why the fuck were you there?” Flash demands, ignoring the tear sliding down Peter’s cheek.

“Flash, just forget-” “No,” he interrupts MJ harshly, “You’re always saying we need to have trust on this team, so let’s start with this. Now _why were you there, Penis?”_

Peter tries to gather himself in an attempt to answer.

“There’s no way an _orphan_ like you would be allowed,” Flash doesn’t even give him a chance to answer, “What did you do, bribe them? No, you couldn’t have because you’re so poor.”

“I int-” “Don’t you fucking say it was the fake internship, cuz I don’t see any other employees there!”

Peter stays silent and Flash scoffs, looking at the photo in disgust. “Who’s the girl? Another _orphan_?”

 

Suddenly, Flash is on the floor, nose broken, and blood streaming down his face. Peter is over him, pinning him down. There is a wild look in his eyes.

The rest of the team tries to pry Puny Peter Parker off of Flash, but he doesn’t even budge.

His hands tighten on Flash’s shoulders and the bully’s eyes go wide, terrified of the sudden strength Peter seems to possess.

Peter is vaguely aware he’s using his super strength, but he doesn’t really care.

Once the others realize their attempts to separate the two are futile and they back off, Peter nearly _growls_ at Flash.

“How dare you.” His voice is low and deadly. His teammates still, stunned at the Peter in front of them. They swear the temperature in the room drops.

“How _dare_ you.” There is a manic look in his eye.

“That little girl is _nothing_ like me. She has the _best_ mom and the best _family_ to take care of her. She just lost her dad-” His voice cracks, losing its edge as tears come to his eyes once again in full force. “ _We_ just lost our dad.”

His hands fall and Flash shoots away from Peter, a disgusted, but confused look on his face. Peter sits there on the floor, hands covered in Flash’s blood.

He looks at his hands, immediately taken back.

 

_His hands are on what’s left of the Iron Man armor. There is blood on his them, but it’s not his own._

_“It’s okay. It’s okay.” His_ ~~_mentor’s_ ~~ _father’s eyes are in agony as he struggles to_ ~~_breathe_ _speak_~~ _live. “We won, Mr. Stark. We won. Mr. Stark. Tony-”_

 

“Pepper said that when I disappeared on Titan, Tony almost killed himself.”

His voice is steady, but eyes are broken.

“I couldn’t believe it, I mean, I’m just _me_. I’m nobody special.”

Flash goes to agree, but MJ silences him with a deadly glare.

“But Morgan needed him. And then I _came back_ and Tony looked so happy so I thought I would finally tell him - when this is all over - I would finally tell him how much our little family means to me, how much _he_ means to me,” he sniffles, “And then the snap happened. And the good guys lived and the bad guys died.

 

But Tony… He-” Peter chokes on a sob and breathes out shakily, “I almost ended it right then and there. I realized exactly what Tony had been thinking when I was gone. But then I remembered Morgan and I knew I had to be strong for her because her dad was gone.

Morgan doesn’t understand,” he swallows, “She doesn’t understand that her dad is never coming back. I was taken in by Tony and Pepper when Aunt May died three years ago, and Morgan just lost the greatest dad in the world, so I’ll be _damned_ ,” he glares at Flash, fire returning to his eyes, “If I let people like you talk shit about _Morgan Stark_.”

Flash’s eyes widen. There were rumors that Tony and Pepper moved to a cabin in the woods and had a child… But that’s all they were. Rumors.

Peter stands, wiping his face, “So fuck you for thinking that you can screw with my little sister like that.”

He leaves the decathalon team in shocked silence, not only having proved the Stark child rumors true, but leaving them with more questions than answers, the most common being

 

Why was Peter Parker on Titan?

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm going to edit this fic and clean it up a little and create a sequel where people realize Peter is spiderman and that's why he was on titan and could feel himself disappearing and everything  
> if you guys have any thoughts as to what you want in that fic lmk
> 
> this was also my first marvel fic ever  
> i'm currently working on another one about the winter soldier kind of like a CA:TWS AU and another post-endgame one about steve and bucky and all that
> 
> Update: this had only been up for a few hours and it is already my 3rd most popular fic :’) thank you so so so much for all the kind words from all of you. I really appreciate the responses I’ve been getting <3 and due to popular demand, I will try to write the sequel and get it up soon


End file.
